(Not Applicable)
(Not Applicable)
The present invention relates to sanding devices and, more particularly, to a floating head sanding device useful to provide precision finishes to a product surface.
Sanders have a wide variety of applications extending from everyday home use to aerospace applications for composite technologies. Particular types of products and materials may require more of a precision finish in order to achieve optimum functionality. The size and shape of the product may also dictate the type of sanders, the type of finish, etc. Sanding techniques may also vary in accordance with the nature of the product, materials or desired finish.
In some cases large products may require the use of automated floor sanders or the like to achieve the desired finish. While the equipment to perform such operations is available, the use of such equipment may be tedious, particularly where a high precision finish is required. The degree of control available from contemporary sanding devices may be insufficient to produce sufficiently precision finishes. Moreover, the stress on workers to maintain proper precision, particularly given vibration of the sander, can stress or pressure a worker in such a manner to cause injury over prolonged periods of sanding activity. As many companies recognize, a safe and comfortable work environment is not only in the interest of the workers, but also in the interest of companies who rely upon those workers to perform skilled or touch work.
Accordingly, there exists a need to devise equipment to facilitate extended operation of precision sanders, particularly when used to sand irregular surfaces, without jeopardizing the health of the workers or detracting from their productivity. That need is particularly acute where large product areas are to be sanded.
A floating sanding mechanism is provided including a handle, support arm secured to an extending from the handle and a support arm mounting plate pivotally engaged to the support arm. A counter-weight support plate pivotally engaged to the support arm mounting plate and the plurality of resilient members connect to the support arm mounting plate to the counter-weight support plate, so as to pivotally bias the counter-weight support plate in a predetermined orientation, e.g. generally parallel to the support arm mounting plate. A plurality of counter-weights are secured to the counter-weight support plate, proximate a perimeter thereof. A rotating sanding surface is mechanically coupled to the counter-weight support plate and translatable to infinite orientations therewith. The resilient members and the counter-weights are selected such that the sanding surface generally follows the contours of the surface to be sanded, overcoming the opposition of the resilient members.
The sanding surface is provided with a perimeter, and the counter-weights are disposable axially outward from the sanding surface perimeter. In the preferred embodiment, the counter-weights are disposable at variable locations on the counter-weight support plate, by means such as slotted threading engagement to the counter-weight support plate.
In one embodiment the counter-weights are secured to counter-weight support arms, which in turn are secured to the counter-weight support plate and extending therefrom.
Locating the center of gravity of the counter-weights proximate the perimeter of the sanding surface, or beyond, places the counter-weights proximate the fastest working portion of the sanding surface thereby enhancing the effectiveness of the sander mechanism, without requiring a worker to direct the handle and follow the contours of the surface to be sanded.
In the presently preferred embodiment the pivotal engagement of the counter-weight support plate to the support arm mounting plate is implemented by means of a rotating socket ball mechanism, which connects the support arm mounting plate and the counter-weight support plate.